Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites
by CyndraofShadowClan
Summary: AU. A sprite is enjoying the day with a friend until she leaves. Little did he know that a large predator had been watching his every move. Showing himself and blocking the sprite's path towards the village, the little being is given no choice but to run.


I'm not exactly sure where this idea came from, but i rather like it. This is what I get for listening to too much dubstep, haha. Hope you all enjoy it as well. :)

I claim no ownership for Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Two sprites were hanging around by themselves on such a lovely day. Both of them were dancing to the music that fluttered from their small village not far away. One of them blushed as she danced with her partner, also her best friend. Both were having fun just as friends did, and he sang. Sang the lyrics in a reversed outlook. Responding, the girl rolled her eyes and said of course she did. Friends were everything weren't they? Especially since both of them didn't have much family.<p>

Close by, a large creature hid in the dense, dark trees, hiding his dark scales as he watched the two sprites play. Both of them were the size of his forearm, about three feet tall. Tilting his head, he watched the two creatures curiously in their dance and song. A small growl uttered from his throat through his jaw slightly ajar. His black wings pressed to his back, unfolding every so often to show off his red and yellow under membranes. Like the underside of his wings, his belly scales were also a fiery blend of the two colors. Again, he tilted his head at the laughing pair.

One of the sprites buzzed his clear wings and floated upward, flying around the small cleared patch of land. The strange curl upon his head bobbed this way and that. His red, white, and green leafed tunic curved and molded to the wind's way.

The dragon crouched and the tip of his tail flicked as his curiosity grew. His sparkling blue eyes watched them dance and fly around. He ducked his head down once or twice as the two had flown too close to his hiding spot.

Another voice appeared from the path that the two previously came down from, and a sprite similar to the other male appeared. He scolded his brother, telling him it was unsafe to be far from the village near the dark forest where the creature lurked. The girl sighed and smiled at her friend, saying she'd meet him back at the village. He nodded and waved her goodbye. The brother just rolled his eyes and said his brother had better follow them.

A scaled paw stepped out of the brush as the kid was just about to leave, stepping on a branch and snapping it in two. He noticed the sprite turn around and stare fearfully into the forest. Taking a gulp, he told himself it was nothing, but he had to make sure that there wasn't something there that could attack the village. It was well safe, but if something had to come across it, it could very well be in ruins.

Slowly, he fluttered towards the woods. He wasn't stupid enough to actually get too close to it, but just close enough if he could see anything. Stopping no closer than about five feet from the dark forest, he peered in. Focusing his eyes on the darkness, he spied nothing and sighed in relief. It must've just been an old branch breaking off a tree. With the thought of fear free from his mind, the smile returned to his face. He came to the conclusion and thought he should spend some time with his brother and grandpa for the rest of the day.

Muttering the same hymns to the song before, he turned around and continued on his way. Never, though, had he expected to be stopped by a large creature that's stood right in front of him. Face-to-face he was with the large beast, staring right into the eyes. A sort of growl emitted from the dragon's snout, blowing warm air on the sprite, shaking him out of his frozen panic. A shriek came from the humanoid right before he flew off. Not seconds after, the dragon gave chase.

He wasn't quite sure where he was flying off to, he just knew he had to lose the creature behind him and keep him away from the village. Biting his lip, he feared that the creature would catch up with him and snap his jaws closed around his form. The thought shocked panic through him, freezing his body for a moment but his wings beat faster, gaining him speed. Chancing a glance back, he saw that the creature was still behind him, easily keeping up with the sprite.

The dragon had to slow his true speed to keep up with the little creature's movements and startled zigzagging. He did not mean to frighten the being. He guessed that he was easily frightened and cowardly. In a way, he could relate. Having no friends besides his own family, he was afraid to reach out to others, not sure how to act with them. Maybe he had come on too strong to the sprite. Wait, where did he go?

Chest heaving heavily, the sprite had taken refuge behind a large tree at ground level. He hoped and pleaded that the dragon did not see where he was. His large brown eyes closed for a moment, praying these moments would not be his last. His legs shook and he let himself slide to the moist floor. Suddenly, he heard the words at which he had been singing early, in someone else's voice.

He repeated them as well as he could remember. He had smelled the sprite hiding behind the tree and sat for a few moments, thinking how he could approach this scared little creature. Being a predator was never easy when he was trying to make friends with someone that could be considered prey. He wanted to try, though. Then, he sang again, "Look at this. I'm a coward, too. You don't need to hide, my friend. For I am just like you."

The sprite opened his eyes to the deep voice behind the tree. Somehow in that moment, he knew he was safe. Hesitantly, he stepped out from behind the tree, meeting the dragon once more. The large creature lowered his large head to the sprite's level. His warm, slow breaths touched the sprite gently, calming him in a way. His eyes showed no sign of danger or anything to fear. He reached out his hand and touched the dragon's snout, feeling the rough scales with his fingertips. They felt warm to the touch, something he would've never expected. Clearly, he saw the corners of the dragon's lips curl nervously.

Seeing this, the sprite smiled, easing the dragon. Perhaps, this large beast wasn't all that scary after all. He sensed that the scaled creature had no intention of harming him in any way. And who was he to ignore this try for friendship. After all, how many scary monsters and nice sprites do you see attempting to befriend each other?


End file.
